My Lovely Diva
by geelovekorea
Summary: Sebutan 'almost perfect' itu terlalu berlebihan untuk, sangat tak pantas untuknya. Ia nampak begitu rapuh dan kekanakkan hanya karena pertanyaanku yang sepele hingga akhirnya mengalirlah semua cerita dari dari bibir mungilnya membuatku berpikir keras dan menyesali semua tingkah lakuku padanya. Yoosu couple. boys x boys. yaoi. typo s . abal. review?


**MY DIVA**

Main Cast :

Park Yoochun – DBSK

Kim Junsu – DBSK

Annother Cast :

Kim Jaejoong – DBSK

Shim Changmin – DBSK

Jung Yunho – DBSK

Choi Dongwok – Se7en

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih fluff gitu tp gk tau deh berasa failure fluff.

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s)

fanfict aku yang berikutnya. Author masih belajar jadi harap maklum kalau masih berantakan dan gaje ceritanya. Dan kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca fict-fic yang author buat harap maklum karena biasanya ide fict ini memang muncul setelah baca sebuah cerpen atau bahkan sesaat setelah baca fanfict punya author laen. Author sudah berusaha untuk made in me tapi namanya juga terinspirasi jadi sudah bisa dipastikan tidak jauh beda dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi jika kemiripan alur harap dimaklumi.

Cerita ini yaoi. Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. Silahkan klik 'x' dipojok kanan. Tidak ada yang melarang. Bagi yang sudah baca diharap review tapi yang tidak berminat terhadap fict ini diharap tidak ngebash castnya karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Baiklah, daripara nedengar ocehan gk jelas dari author silahkan baca fict abalku.

.

**HAPPY READING**

"Kau memang keras kepala!" keluh Yunho dengan muka sebal.

"Kepalaku memang keras kok. Kalau nggak ntar otakku yang cerdas ini bisa berhamburan gak jelas donk?" aku tersenyum kecil. Yunho hanya diam saja, malas menjawab omonganku karena dia tau berdebat denganku tidak akan ada habisnya. Melihat itu membuat menyeringai lebar.

Saaat ini kami sedang berdebat dengan namja cantik yang terkenal seantero Dongbang High School, sekolah elit seni khusus namja yang terkenal di Korea, namja cantik 'almost perfet' di mata selutuh penghuni sekolah ini. Kecuali aku tetunya. Namanya Kim Junsu tapi aku memanggilnya Dolphin. Wajahnya yang cantik, rambut blonde, pipi tirus dan bibir plum mungil. Tawanya 'eukyang-kyang' yang khas. Badan yang tinggi dan ramping. Semua orang memuji kecantikannya, kecerdasannya, keramahannya, kepiawaiannya dalam segala bidang dan berbagai macam hal keren lainnya yang dimiliki oleh namja cantik itu. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak sendiri. Dia juga dikelilingi dengan teman-teman yang juga sebanding dengannya. Kelompok yang dimilikinya juga terkenal seantero sekolah, bahkan ada yang terkenal di sekolah lainnya.

Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang masih sepupu Junsu dengan mata doe, kulit putih, bibir merah dan peringainya yang lembut terkenal sebagai ketua klub vocal meski dia masih di tingkat satu. Kemahirannya menyanyi yang tidak diragukan lagi sering membuatnya mengikuti berbagai macam event kejuaraan menyanyi yang membuat nama sekolah Dongbang semakin terkenal. Jangan lupa dengan Shim Changmin. Namja pemilik tinggi diatas rata-rata yang memiliki wajah yang imut dengan suara tenor yang khas. Suara tenornya juga sudah terkenal tidak hanya di Dongbang saja tapi juga diluar lingkungan Dongbang, terlebih sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan Se7en, ketua dari klub fotografi ini yang pernah beberapa kali mengadakan pameran di Seoul Korea. Tiga namja cantik yang membuat mereka semakin terkenal dan sempurna dimata seluruh seklolah ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat di memperkenalkan dirinya tahun lalu. Disaat anak-anak lain terpana dengan sosoknya dan suaranya yang melengking tinggi namun terdengar lembut dan indah secara bersamaan, aku malah sibuk denan membuka dunia mayaku, menggoda para yeoja dan namja cantik yang tertarik dan masuk ke dalam blog pribdongsaengu, Mr. Cassanova. Dan setelah acara perkenalan itu, dia berjalan dan meletakkan tasnya persis di bangku sebelahku.

"Apa hubungannya kamu dengan Dolphin?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng tanpa melihat wajahku. "Aku panggil kau, Dolphin saja ne? Otte?"

"Panggil aku Junsu." Jawabnya teas dan cuek.

"Junsu? Seperti nama member 2PM, boyband Korea yang terlihat macho itu?" aku menahan tawa.

"Panggil aku Junsu atau aku tak akan pernah menyapamu seumur hidupku!" ancamnya sebal. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Namun tak lama aku tertawa kencang. Anak yang unik. Ia pasti tak serius dengan ucapannya. Siapa yang berani menolak pesona sang cassanova sepertiku? Tapi nyatanya dugaanku salah.

Dia menepati janjinya. Tak pernah menyapaku walai kami duduk sebangku. Ia lebih suka mengobrol dengan Lee Hyukjae, namja yang tak kalah imut yang jago dance yang satu klub dengan Yunho sahabatku, yang duduk di depan kami. Aku tak peduli. Toh, tanpa harus berteman dengan umba-lumba itu hdupku masih baik-aik saja. Tidak dipedulikan oleh satu orang tak membuat aura cassanovaku berkurang kan? Aku juga tak merasa rugi akan hal itu jadi kenapa aku harus merasa peduli dengan ketidakpeduliannya? Malah terkadang aku sangat beryuku karena aku tak akan larut dan terlena dalam pesonanya yang sudah berhasil membius seluruh penghuni sekolah Dongbang ini. Tidak hanya namja berstatus seme saja tertarik padanya yang memang memiliki wajah cantik tapi juga namja berstatus uke juga tertarik padanya dan berminat untuk menjadi ukenya karena wajahnya yang juga terlihat tampan secara bersamaan. Benar-benar membuat semua namja tertarik padaanya. Tidak denganku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku tertarik padanya? Emang pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak menarik di mataku.

Pernah suatu ketika, aku sengaja memanggilnya Dolphin di depan umum. Saat kami sedang berada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya kantin saat itu. Seluruh siswa penghuni Dongbang tumpah ruah dikantin kami yang bisa dibilang luas itu. Saat itu, dia langsung ngambek berat. Wajahnya yang cantik dan imut itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, matanya melotot. Namun itu tidak membuatnya terlihat seram justru semakin terlihat imut dimata namja. Terlihat mereka yang terpaksa meneguk ludah kasar karena harus bisa tahan akan godaan yang baru saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Hari itu juga, saat dikelas dia langsung mengambil kasar tasnya yang ada di bangku sebelahku dan berjalan kedepan. Melemparkan tasnya di bangku di deretan depan, dekat dengan meja seongsaenim dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal disana.

"Kenapa dia gak mau dipanggil luma-lumba? Padahal panggilan itu unik, langka dan keren kan? Lagipula memang sesuai dengan suaramu yang melengking itu kok."

"Kau bisa tidak untuk tidak membahas itu lagi? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjawabnya!" wajahnya yang putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah karena menahan kesal. Ini bukan hal langka karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berdebat seperti ini. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan hanya denganku lah dia berdebat sampai seperti ini.

Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan sebutan 'almost perfect' yang diberikan seluruh penghuni Dongbang High School padanya apalagi jika meihat keadaannya sekarang. Itu membuatku semakin kesal dan muak. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya jika memang dia memiliki perilaku yang hampir sempurna, ia tak perlu kesal dan marah-marah waktu aku tanya dan membahas masalah namanya dan panggilanku untuknya itu. Seharusnya dia bisa menjawab dengan lembut dan saba, bukannya marah-marah dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti tadi.

.

.

Hari ini semua murid semakin mengelu-elukan nama Dolphin. Ia mengisi acara pekan seni yang selalu kami adakan setiap tahunnya. Dia mengisi acara dengan menyanyi. Saat ini panggung dibangun ditengah-tengah main yard sekolah kami. Sontak saja lapangan penuh. Seluruh siswa Dongbang High School tidak ada yang mau melewatkan moment ini dimana mereka akan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kepiawaian seoran Kim Junsu. Dan sepertinya penggemar Kim Junsu tidak hanya dari dalam sekolah tapi juga dari luar sekolah juga, mengingat banyaknya siswa yang selalu hadir di sekolah kami dan itu terus bertambah setiap tahunnya.

Terlihat Dolphin yang duduk di kursi di tengah panggung sambil memegang gitar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dentingan merdu, disusul suaranya yang melengking tinggi namun lembut nan merdu menyanyikan lagu In Heaven, lagu milik JYJ. *author males nulis dalem romanji, ntar gk bisa nangkep maksudny jadi pake inggris*

_Dont leave, dont leave. Cant you stay by my side._

_ Lies, all lies. I dont hear anything_

_ I love you, i love you. Cant you show me those words? _

_ I love you, i love you. Will you love me?_

Sumpah! Mereka benar-tak berkedip melihat Dolphin menyanyi. Suara dan penampilannya membius ratusan siswa dan seonsaengnim yang hadir. Kecuali aku.

"Kau tahu? Dia memang benar-benar 'almost perfect'!" desis suara di sampingku. Se7en sebagai ketua fotografi tengah asyik mengabdongsaengan moment ini. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk selalu mengambil dan mengabdongsaengan setiap moment penting disekolah kami. Moment ini merupakan moment spesial. Sang 'almost perfect' tampil di depan umum dan berhasil membius ratusan orang dihadapannya. "Objek fotoku kali ini benar-benar tidak mengecewakan."

Suara Dolphin yang melengking namun lebut dan sangat menghayati lagu itu. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat pikiranku berubah. Aku tetap saja bersikeras dan berpegang teguh pada prinsipku sebelumnya. Sungguh keras kepala. Di mataku dia masih Dolphin yang sama. Makhluk biasaa tanpa keistimewaan yang membuatku terpana danjatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Sepertinya kemampuan dalam menilai objek yang keren sudah menurun ya? Atau kau memang sekarang harus memeriksakan matamu itu ke dokter. Sepertinya matamu itu sedang mengalami gangguan. Cepat diperiksakan atau akan berakibat fatal. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi membidik objek-objek yang indah atau moment-moment langka lagi."

"Oya? Menurutku, kau itu hanya iri dan cemburu saja pada kemampuannya. Makanya kau jadi sinis dan tak ramah seperti itu padanya. Hei, kemana sang cassanova kita yang mampu membius ratusan yeoja dan namja manis berstatus uke yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau selalu ramah dan menebarkan aura cassanovamu itu. Biasanya kau selalu bisa menaklukkan siapapun itu dihadapanmu. Kemana perginya?" kali ini Yunho yang menanggapinya. Memang kedua rekanku ini selalu memojokkanku jika kami sudah membahass Dolphin. Seolah aku satu-satunya orang yang bersalah disini. Selalu saja mereka lebih membelanya dibandingkan membelaku. Terkadang terlintas dipikiranku, sebenarnya yang merupakan sahabat mereka itu aku atau si Dolphin itu? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah setuju dengan pendapatku tentang Dolphin. Mereka kan juga bukan siapa-siapa bagi Dolphin. Pengkhianat, eoh?

"Atau jangan-jangan..."lanjut Se7en lagi dengan nada yang terlihat ragu sambil melirikku yang berdiri disampingnya. Senyumnya terlihat mengejekku. "Aura cassanovamu itu sudah luntur atau bahkan sudah hilang. Jadi kau bukan sang Park Yoochun - Mr. Cassanova lagi, eoh?"

"Apa?" aku menaikkan alis. Terkejut. Sementara Se7en menyeringai lebar dan Yunho spontan tertawa keras. Masa dibilang aura cassanovaku berkurang? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku memang sudah terlahir untuk mempunyai jiwa dan aura cassanova jaid tak mungkin akan hilang begitu saja. Aku bergidik ngeri mebayangkan jika itu benar terjadi padaku. Jangan sampai! Andweeeee...

"Semua yang ada dalam seorang Kim Junsu itu menarik. Hampir sempurna. Masa kau masih tidak bisa melihatnya? Bahkan tidak hanya murid sekolah kita saja yang mengakui tapi murid dari sekolah lainnya mengakui kemampuan dari seorang Kim Junsu yang kau panggil Dolphin itu." Se7en kembali sibuk mengabdongsaengan setiap moment Dolphin yang masih bernyanyi di panggung.

"Aku Cuma heran saja dengan sebutan 'almost perfect' itu."

"Lagipula kenapa kalian selalu membela Dolphin itu? Hei kalian, Se7en-ssi dan Yunho-ssi, jangan bilang kalau kalian tertarik dan terjatuh dalam pesonanya juga? Tak cukupkah kau Se7en-ssi dengan namja tiang listrik itu yang bernama Minku? Dan kau Yunho-ssi masih belum cukup dengan Boojae? Bukankah mereka sahabat dari Dolphin itu?" lanjutku pada Se7en dan Yunho yang masih sibuk menertawakanku. Mendengar ucapanku sontak membuat Se7en dan Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih melihat kearahku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahuku dan balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan –ada-yang-salah-dengan-pertanyaanku-?- looks.

"Bagaimana kau tahu panggilan Minku? Itu hanya aku dan teman-temannya saja yang tahu karena nama itu khusus kubuat untuknya. Bahkan Yunho juga tak pernah tau itu. Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia sahabat dari Kim Junsu yang kau sebut Dolphin itu? Bukankah kau tak pernah tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Junsu?" Se7en menatapku intens dan itu membuatku gugup.

"Iya, bagaimana kau juga bisa tau nama Boojae. Itu panggilan khususku hanya untuk nae Joongie. Hanya aku, dia dan sahabat Junsu lainnya yang tau. Kenapa kau bisa sampai tahu sampai sedetail itu?" Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama padaku membuatku semakin gugup lagi. Seolah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah. "Jangan kau bilang kalau diam-diam kau mengikuti semua gerakan dan tingkah lakunya! Kau stalkernya, eoh?" tambah Yunho.

"Mwo? Anniyaaa... Tentu saja bukan. Apa untungnya aku menstalk-nya? Aku hanya tau begitu saja. Banyak orang disekitar kita yang selalu membicarakannya dan itu secara tidak langsung membuatku mengetahuinya. Bukan aku dengan sengaja mencari tahu tentangnya. Apa untungnya?" jawabku gugup. Nampaknya baik Se7en maupun Yunho melihat kegugupanku. Terlihat dari mereka yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah itu. Membuatku semakin salah tingkah dan gugup saja. Segera aku alihkan tatapanku dari mereka. Entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa sangat gugup. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah oleh warga dan hendak dihakimi. Tak pernah aku merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Selama ini aku selalu bisa mengusai rasa gugupku tapi kali ini aku tak berhasil menghilangkannya bahkan hanya sekedar menutupinya pun tak bisa.

Aku melirik Dolphin sekilas. Kembali berusaha mencari hal istimewa yang bisa membuatku terpesona seperti murid lainnya. Dolphin menggungakan kaos berkerah rendah berwarna gelap yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya dengan kardigan kebesaran yang kini sudah merosot turun dari pundaknya sedari tadi saat dia tengah menyanyi dengan gitarnya sehingga menunjukkan pundak dan collarbonenya yang putih dan menonjol. Dengan riasan ghotic di bagian matanya dengan pucuk matanya yang meruncing membuat matanya semakin terlihat tajam dan membuatnya menonjol di wajahnya. Cantikkah dia? Menarikkah dia? Hampir sempurnakah dia? Pantaskah dia mendapatkan julukan 'almost perfet'? aku berbisik pada diri sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku telah memandangnya sangat lama, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya saat ia menyanyi.

Pandangan Dolphin menyapu kearah seluruh penonton yang memenuhi mainyard sekolah kami. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya mengarah padaku yang saat ini berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kearah yang berlawanan. Aku pura-pura menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Pura-pura tidak melihatnya baru saja. Apa? Dolphin itu tersenyum padaku? Yang kuingat, setelah perdebatan terakhir kami, dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku ataupun menyapaku, apalagi tersenyum. Ah, jangan terlalu percaya diri Park Yoochun. Mungkin dia tidak sedang melihat kearahmu. Disini banyak orang yang menghadiri konser kecilnya dan mungkin ia memang sedang membagikan senyumannya itu kepada semua penonton sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Jangan terlalu GR dulu Park Yoochun. Semoga saja jarakku berdiri dengan panggung yang lumayan jauh itu mengaburkan pandangannya dan tidak melihat dengan jelas apa dan menyadari kalau aku tadi sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Jadi, aku tak perlu merasa berpikir alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar aku berperang dengan pikiranku.

Ckrek

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut dan tergagap. "Akhirnya tertangkap basah juga..." Se7en tersenyum yang menurutku seperti sebuah seringaian lebar yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dia nampak sangat puas dengan hasil bidikannya baru saja. "Heum,, segitu intensnya kau memandang wajah Junsu." Goda Yunho saat ikut melihat hasil bidikan Se7en itu.

Sial. Se7en ini sangat tidak sopan membidikku yang sedang melihat kearah Dolphin. Bagaimana ya ekspresiku tadi? Bagaimana rupaku terlihat disana?

"Huh,,kurang ajar kau... Cepat hapus...!" aku mencoba merebut kamera Se7en. Namun dengan cekatan Yunho langsung menahanku dan tentu saja kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Se7en. Dia langsung kabur ditengah penonton. Aku geram berusaha mengusir Yunho dari hadapanku dan mengejar Se7en untuk segera menghapus foto menjijikkan itu. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Yunho yang semakin kekeuh menahanku dan Se7en yang semakin tak terlihat diantara ratusan penonton disana. Tenagaku seolah mendadak hilang dan membuatku lemas. Aku menggeleng panik. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai melaporkan dan menunjukkan hasil bidikannya itu tadi ke Dolphin. Sejujurnya tadi aku hanya sedang mengamatinya saja. Hanya sedang berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran benang merah atas julukan 'almost perfect' itu. Tak lebih kok.

Sial. Hari ini benar-benar sial.

.

.

Aku membawa buku tugassku dan berlalu ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ada sebuah taman dan sebuah kolam kecil dengan beberapa pohon berdaun lebat yang menghiasi taman. Juga ada rerumputan dan ilalang yang cukup tinggi yang berayun seiring hembusan angin dan itu semakin membuat tempat ini nampak teduh dan nyaman. Setiap hari, ilalang itu berayun-ayun seolah memanggilku untuk segera sampai tempat mereka.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas rerumputan. Ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan dan aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian disini. Mengingat kedua sahabatku sudah menghilang entah kemana dan suasana kelas yang terlalu ramai, Lee seongsaenim tidak mengajar hari ini, membuatku tak bisa fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. Aku baru saja membuka buku saat kurasakan seseorang berjalan kearahku dan mendekatiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sosok itu, hendak melihat siapa orangnya. Nampak seseorang duduk kurang lebih satu meter denganku. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok itu. Mencoba memastikan lagi bahwa apa yang sedang kulihat itu bukanlah sebuah halusinasi, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Sosok itu membuka sebuah novel dan membacanya. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan mulai mengumpulkan konsentrasiku kembali untuk mengerjakan tugasku. Walauun sebenarnya kehadiran sosok itu telah memecahkan konsentrasiku sejak tadi.

"Bel sudah bunyi." Setengah jam berlalu. Ia membuka suara dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Kerutan semakin kentara di dahiku. Berita besar. Yunho dan Se7en harus tahu. Dia -yang berjanji tidak akan menyapaku- baru saja membuka pembicaraan. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi justru dia yang memutuskan untuk mendekatiku dan mendatangiku di tempat favoritku ini.

Yupz. Anda benar. Sosok itu adalah Dolphin. Sosok yang pernah bilang kalau tidak akan pernah menyapaku seumur hidupnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belnya bunyi?"

"Kau mau membolos jam pelajaran berikutnya? Kau tentu tidak akan melewatkan kelas musik Shin seonsaengnim bukan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku cuek.

"Oh, jadi karena suaraku yang melengking seperti Dolphin ini yang bikin kau jadi mau melewatkan kelas musik?" ia berkata dengan nada tinggi. Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kutatap tajam matanya dan ia pun membalas menatapku tak kalah tajam. Aku mendengus pelan, menyesali tindakanku baru saja. Selalu seperti ini. Pertengkaran kecil dan sepele yang tak pernah kunjung bertemu titik akhirnya. Membuatku jengah dan lelah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan suaramu yang seperti Dolphin itu." Aku maaish terus menatapnya. "Aku hanya heran dengan satu hal saja. Kenapa kau selalu saja langsung terbawa emosi setiap aku memanggilmu 'Dolphin'? Kau selalu saja menghindarinya sambil terus memarahiku. Waeyo?"

Diam. Dolphin menatapku. Manik mata dark brownnya menyala-nyala. Marahkah? Molla.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia menjawabku ketus dan mengembalikan ucapanku tadi saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Satu lagi. Apa kau lupa klau kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan menyapaku seumur hidupmu? Apa kau lupa? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya. Kau lupa eoh? Karena sekarang kau yang menghampiriku dan menyapaku terlebih dulu. Waeyo?" tanyaku berurutan. Memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaanku. Pertanyaan yang memang sedari tadi menggangguku. Siapa suruh menggangguku yang sedang ingin sendiri di tempat favoritku. Rasakan kau.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ulangnya lagi.

"Akhirnya kau butuh aku juga kan? Terbukti saat ini. Karena pada akhirnya kau yang akhirnya mematahkan sendiri janjimu dan kau yang pertama kali menghampiriku. Kau tentu tidak bisa menghindari dari pesonaku. Pesona Park Yoochun, sang cassanova. Bukan aku yang harus terpseona denganmu. Betul kan apa kataku?" ucapku sambil tersenyum sinis dan penuh kemenangan. Perlahan kuperhatikan nampak matanya berkaca-kaca dan kemudian membentuk dua buah alur air yang turun dari sudut matanya yang indah, mengalir turun kepermukaan pipi tirusnya. Ia berbalik. "Aku membencimu Park Yoochun!" teriaknya sesaat sebelum dia berlari kearah gedung sekolah.

Wah, berita penting ini. Kedua sahabatku harus tau ini.

Mungkin kebencian Dolphin padaku memang telah tumbuh dan mengakar sejak dulu. Saat aku pertama kali menyapa dan menanyakan mengenai namanya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali mengusap lembut ilalang yang berada disana dan membelai wajahku. Sesuatu memenuhi pikiranku. Bayang-bayang wajah Dolphin yang penuh akan air mata sesaaat tadi memenuhi pikiranku. Dari dulu sudah kukatakan bahwa sebutan 'almost perfect' itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya, sangat tak pantas untuk Dolphin. Lihat saja sikapnya tadi. Ia nampak begitu rapuh dan kekanakkan hanya karena pertanyaanku yang sepele.

Rapuh, eoh? Namja manis itu nampak sangat rapuh tadi. Jika saja aku tidak dikuasai oleh rasa egoisku bisa kupastikan aku tadi langsung memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadaku ini. Namun egoku lebih menang jadi aku hanya bisa memandangnya sinis dan masih tidak bisa menerima sebutan 'almost perfect' itu.

Mereka, semua orang itu telah dibutakan oleh penampilan Dolphin. Kecerdasannya, kepintarannya, kepeduliannya dan kepiawaiannya. Mereka melupakan satu hal yang sangat oenting. Logika mereka benar-benar telah tertutupi dan terhipnotis oleh Dolphin. Adakah yang menyadari bahwa sikap Dolphin padaku itu sangat jauh dari sifat yang mencerminkan sikap 'amost perfect' miliknya. Adakah yang menangkapnya?

.

.

Bukan salahku jika sejak itu Dolphin jadi duduk diam di bangku pojok kelas. Ia tak pernah keluar kelas meski Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah berusaha membujuknya ratusan kali untuk sebentar saja beranjak dari tempat itu. Bahkan saat istirahatpun akan dilewatkannya begitu saja, dia langsung saja membuka bekal makanannya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dibawanya dan menghabiskannya tanpa beranjak. Ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu dia abaikan begitu saja. Dia berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Junsu, nanti kau ikut aku ke klub vocal ne.. Sudah lama kau tidak gabung dengan kami. Nanti kita pulang bareng Minnie. Nanti Yunnie dan Se7en juga ikut. Kita sudah lama tak main bareng." Jaejoong mendekati Junsu dan mengusaplembut pucuk kepala Junsu. Berusaha mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Junsu padanya.

"Lain kali saja hyung. Aku sedang tak minat untuk berjalan-jalan." Jawab Dolphin lirih.

"Kenapa hyung? Su-ie hyung ikut saja. Sedang ada pertunjukkan baru di Lotte World dan kita berencana akan kesana berlima denganmu Su-ie hyung. Kau ikut ya.." rajuk Changmin sambil menatap Junsu dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya. Tapi Dolphin menolaknya lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepalaya pelan. "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bepergian Minnie. Kalian pergi saja berempat. Aku tau mau merusak rencana kencan kalian." Tolak Junsu dengan suara lemah.

"Ayolah Junsu. Ini bukan acara kencan kami kok tapi memang acara jalan-jalan saja. Kami janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Aku dan Minnie bisa memastikan kalau Yunnie dan Se7en tidak akan mengganggu kebersamaan kita. Kita pergi bersama ne..." rayu Jaejoong lagi dan nampaknya mereka harus menerima kekecawaan karena Junsu masih tidak berminat dan jawaban Junsu masih sama. Ia menolak ajakan dan semua rayuan yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya sedari tadi. Aku bukannya mencuri dengar atau sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Hanya saja lokasi dudukku yang tidak jauh dari tempat Dolphin duduk membuatku mendengar semuanya. Terlebih kondisi kelas yang kini sedang lengang karena semua penghuninya telah berhamburan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sepuasnya semakin mendukungku hingga bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak menyimak mereka dan menyibukkan dengan membaca buku.

Ada dengan Dolphin?

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sedari tadi tapi aku tidak langsung beranjak keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Dolphin. Ia masih duduk di kursinya sambil membaca novel. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang berpura-pura saja. Terlihat dari tatapannya matanya yang menerawang, terlihat koson dan tak fokus. Entah atas dasar apa yang mebuatku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Mengetahui itu, Dolphin sontak langsung menutup novelnya dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Secarik kertas kecil sepertinya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" aku duduk menghadap belakang didepannya jadi sekarang aku duduk ke arahnya.

Diam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Harusnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mudah."

Diam.

"Jangan kekanakkan."

Diam.

"Kalau kau memang 'almost perfect' seperti yang orang-orang bilang selama ini padamu, jawab aku dengan tegas!" Suaraku meninggi. Emosiku mulai memuncak karena tak kunjung juga mendapat respon berarti dari Dolphin.

Diam. Aku menengadah, menatap wajahnya yang kini menoleh kesamping. Melihat halaman sekolah kami yang mulai kosong. aku mendapati wajahnya yang telah basah. Dolphin menangis, lagi.

"Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Wajah Dolphin semakin basah, air matanya kian mengalir deras. Hatiku tersentak. Terkejut. Kurasakan dadaku kembali terasa nyeri. Kali ini aku merasa iba. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Dolphin. Pasti.

"Kau tahu?", Dolphin mulai bersuara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menatapku, asih terpaku dengan halaman sekolah kami. "Harusnya aku seperti Lumb-lumba sebagai mamalia yang imut dan paling pintar di cintai seluruh manusia. Lucu, menarik, cerdas, setia kawan dan rasa sosial yang tinggi. Mamalia yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian manusia. Aku tahu kalau aku jauh dari kata sempurna, seperti Dolphin pada kenyataanya. Tapi aku menyukai kesempurnaan. Aku ingin semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan kagum sebagai Kim Junsu. Bukan sebagai dongsaeng dari Kim Junho yang sempurna, bukan juga karena bayang-bayang Appa yang berkuasa. Aku Kim Junsu, namja serba bisa dan multitalented dari Dongbang High School."

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mengalirlah semua cerita dari dari bibir mungil Dolphin. Bahwa dia memiliki dongsaeng kembar yang lebih diunggulkan di keluarga mereka. Namja yang lebih macho dan lebih mahir dalam segala bidang. Membuat appanya selalu menuntut untuk bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan dongsaeng kembarnya. Ia akan mendapatkan hukuman jika ia tak kunjung bisa mengusainya. Terlebih jika ia terlihat lemah dan tidak sempurna. Ia akan menerima hukuman fisik, seluruh tubuhnya akan lebam kalau ia mengabaikan perintah sang appa. Tak ada yang membelanya, tak ada yang melindunginya karena ummanya yang sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak ia kecil.

Karena itulah ia sangat marah dulu saat aku memanggilnya Dolphin. Ia merasa hina, merasa tak pantas mendapat panggilan itu. Ia sangat tahu diri jika dia jauh dari sempurna, tidak seperti Dolphin yang sempurna. Karena itu dia memusuhiku untuk mempertahankan gelarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak dari dulu? Kita kan tidak usah membuang tenaga kita untuk selalu bertengkar kan. Kau tau? Itu sangat melelahkan." Aku mulai melunak.

Air mata Dolphin semakin deras. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengar seluruh penjelasannya cukup membuatku berpikir keras dan merasa sangat menyesal dengan seluruh tingkahku kepadanya. Merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tahu kalau aku jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi apa aku salah kalau aku cinta kesempurnaan?" Dolphin menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Sedari tadi dia masih betah memalingkan wajahnya. Kali ini bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang basah. Tanpa sadar tanganku beranjak kewajahnya dan mengusap lembut aliran air mata dari sudut matanya itu. Tangisannya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Anniya,,kau tak salah. Aku yang bodoh karena telah membuatmu tersakiti. Mianhe, jeongmal Mianhe Su-ie.." Dolphin nampak terkejut dengan ucapan terakhirku. Menatapku. Tanpa disangka dia beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan kemeja bagian depanku basah karena air matanya. Menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

"Mianhe Su-ie,,mianhe baby.." Aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung dan rambutnya lembut. Kukecup puncak kepalanya. Dia menegang, terkejut dengan tindakanku.

"Saranghae baby..."

Diam. Kami sama-sama terdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku yang sama sekali tak mengira akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tapi aku juga tak mendengar apapun dari bibir mungilnya dan tak juga kunjung merespon. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyatakannya dan merubah keadaannya. Dia pasti sudah sangat membenciku.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku pasti akan berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa aku mencintainya. Bukannya selalu memusuhinya dan memulai pertengkaran kecil yang tak bermutu setiap harinya. Aku menyesal. Sungguh sangat menyesal.

"..."

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku seperti dengar suara Dolphin baru saja. Dia bilang apa? Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikiranku tadi jadi tidak dengar ucapan pelan darinya.

"Ne? Kau tadi bilang apa baby? Maaf aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu. Mianhe..."

Diam. Tak ada reaksi darinya. Huh, mungkin memang hanya halusinasiku saja. Paboya Yoochun. "Nado saranghae..." Hah? Aku membulatkan mataku. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Sontak kulepas pelukannya itu. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih sedikit basah akan air matanya.

"Aku tak salah dengar kan baby? Kau tadi bilang apa? Nado? Aku tak salah dengar kan baby?" tanyaku beruntun sambil terus menatap wajahnya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran. Kulihat dia mengangguk kecil dengan pipinya yang merona merah membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan cantik. Sontak aku langsung berdiri dan menarik dalam pelukanku. Memeluknya erat dan mengangkatnya. Membawanya berputar di tempat di depan kelas. Aku sangat gembira mendengarnya. Kudengar Dolphin yang terkekeh kecil di dadaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku. Bahagia.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dari jendela kelas yang masih terbuka. Membuka lembar demi lembar halaman novel itu hingga menerbangkan secarik kertas yang sepertinya tadi sempat disembunyikan Dolphin dariku. Sesuatu itu terbang dan jatuh tepat dengan kakiku. Kuamati seksama.

Sebuah foto.

Foto saat aku melihat nae Dolphin dengan tatapan kagum beberapa saat lalu saat pekan seni lalu yang sempat diabadikan Se7en.

**.**

**END**

**.**

hai,,hai,,annyeong..

author sarap nongol lagi bawa fanfict abal nan gagal lagi..

maafkan semua keabalan yang terjadi pada fict ini..

yakinlah,,keabalan bukan pada mata reader tapi pada author sarap..

kekekeke,,,,

yang udah mau baca makasih banget.. *bighug n kissu* #lempar kolor Chunnie oppa

yang ampe mau tinggalin pesen lebih makasih lagi.. *bow bareng Su-ie #lempar exo

makasih-makasih wat semuany..

maaf bnget wat yang udah baca fict ak sebelumny 'saranghae maboy'

author tau kalau itu fict paling ancur yang pernah ada. Author sendiri gak yakin waktu mau publish fict itu karena itu fict udah hampir karatan di lappy author.

Dulu waktu buat semangat 45 dan ide mengalir tapi karena satu dan lain hal yang memaksa author harus menunda untuk merampungkannya dan berhubung bersambung bikinnya malah jadi lupa ide awalnya makany jadi acakadul kaya gitu.. jadi tidak fokus and bahas hal yang tidak penting..

Jeongmal mianhe,,

wat yg udah review **Chwyn**, **ressijewelll**, **kyukyu**, dan **Guest**. Terutama untuk _**SsungMine**_, _**hyukfame**_, and _**Arit291**_ yang udah kasih masukan.. kritik kalian sangat berharga wat author...

tenang ajh hyukfame-ssi,,aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai bash kok.. itu kritik membangun yang sangat dibutuhkan author untuk perbaikan kedepannya..maklum newbie jadi author jadi masih harus banyak belajar..

sekali lagi makasih bnget udah review...

mianhe...

.

.

baiklah akhir kata cuma satu yang mau ku bilang.  
.

mind to review?

*lambai2 bareng teukjaebumtae*


End file.
